


Tea Time With The Tourney Team

by ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: BAMF Jay (Disney), Caustraphobia, F/M, Gen, Google can only do so much people!, Hurt!Jay, Inncorect Medical Jargon, Jay (Disney) Being an Idiot, Jay (Disney) is Caustraphobic, Oh my God if a doctor saw this they would just stare at me, Sports, Sports injuries, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, and my denseness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap/pseuds/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap
Summary: Hey boi's, time to spill the tea about Isle life and watch the princes and princesses burn their toes in it.One Auradon's very few controversies was the Isle and the way the villains were treated. It was never mentioned, it was never brought up of spoken of outside the safety of ones home.Too bad no one told Jay that.STARRING!Leader!MalHurt!JaySmart!CarlosSleep Deprieved!BenLeader!EvieFather-figure!CoachClueless!Chadand lots of inncorrect medical jargon, lets get this show on the road.





	Tea Time With The Tourney Team

To say that most of Auradon didn’t exactly understand the Isle Kids was an understatement. There always seemed to be a divider between the villains kids and them, that honestly? Most didn’t even try to comprehend the Isle life.

Homelessness, murder, hunger, and abuse? No thank you, what happens on the Isle of the Lost should _ stay  _ on the Isle of the Lost. Or at least, that was the general opinion of the people of Auradon. No one addressed the living conditions of the Isle, no one asked.

Too bad no one told the VK’s.

Jay, Mal, Carlos, And Evie were considerably less adept at censoring themselves. Which was too bad, because they knew the secrets of one of the very few political controversies in Auradon.

Because yes, the Isle of the Lost was swept under the rug, with the villains well-being swept under the proverbial rug. Finding a hero who would talk about the Isle outside of their own homes was like trying to find a working McDonald’s ice cream machine, almost impossible.

Sure, there were a few. The Agrabah royalty, a couple Lost Boys, and perhaps one or two of the older servants that worked for Snow White.

The others? The others expressed their doubts in own homes, in their bathrooms and closets. Outside of the prying ears of their neighbors and possibly their family. 

Even the supporters sometimes had problems.

Sometimes, from the depths or their subconscious a Voice would rise.

_ “They’re innocent.”  _ The Voice would call.  _ “The children are paying penance for their parents crimes.”  _

“Villains.” They would say. “Villains, villains, villains.”

_ “Children.”  _ The Voice would sneer.  _ “Children, children, children.”  _

They would slam shut their windows and lock their doors until the The Voice was faint and their minds were quiet. 

Silence.  _ Denial.  _

The people whitened their teeth and curtsied and shook hands. They spoke about love and acceptance while they exiled innocents to fates worse than death. 

The people of Auradon didn’t like to think about it. They pushed the Isle of the Lost to the back of their brains.

Ben didn’t let them think like that. He paraded around with his proclamation and he danced with controversy.

The villain kids came, and with them, the Isle. 

The people still tried to censor the fear and unrest and doubt in the ethics of the Isle. The world turned. They thought that the kids would censor themselves and not want to talk about their problems and childhoods. They assumed wrong. 

Too bad no one warned the Tourney team that Jay did not give a singular fuck about censorship, as they were about to get a crash course lesson in horror that no movie could ever teach them.

———————-

They hadn’t been in Auradon for very long. A week, a few days maybe, and the VK’s had already attempted robbery, spelled a prince, joined a sports team and successfully vandalized Auradon Prep. Oh, and also saved the whole country. That part’s vaguely important to some people.

More importantly, was the fact that the Tourney team had finally escaped the hell of pre-season and Auradon Preps official line-up was up and ready.

Jay, Chad, Ben, Aziz, Carlos, Brendan, Tyrone, Miguel, Li, Emir, Akiho, And William. And with sports teams, came locker rooms. And with locker rooms, came locker room talk.

Now, the male locker room talk is not the “BOOBS!” Exclamations depicted by most media. There is discussion of the female anatomy occasionally, but with that there also came discussion of the male anatomy, and every so often the anatomy of a cow was brought up for conversation.

Locker room talk is honestly just a bunch of teenagers shoved together who have seen each other naked. That’s it. Their natural personalities eventually shone through within the weird topics delved into in the locker room. And the Tourney team this year was very interesting.

A kid genius, an overworked king, an over-opinionated playboy, a sly prince, a legit fucking demigod, and Jay. 

And for all the team had in common, they were all from  _ very  _ different places with  _ very  _ different life experiences. Some more than others. 

Which can turn innocent conversation topics a little less innocent.

It all started with Terrance. “Dudes, The Auradon pool lowkey freaks me out.”

“What? Why?” Ben turned his attention to the other teen, despite his state of half dress.

“I dunno man. I think it’s because the water pools in the jungle don’t have so many chemicals.”

“Oh, I get that.” Agreed Aziz, Who was in the middle of tugging up his pants. “Agrabah is usually well over a hundred degrees, and it’s super humid with a lot of bugs. There’s enough chlorine in those pools to kill a small animal.” The other boys nodded.

“What about you guys, Jay?” Tanner asked, innocently. Expecting an innocent answer. “What do you do for that kind of stuff on the Isle?” 

Now, the room was tense. The Isle was still an  _ incredibly  _ touchy subject for some people. 

It was Carlos who answered. “We kinda...don’t.”

“Wait, why?”

“Last I checked summer was a global season.”

“You mean to tell me you don’t go swimming on the Isle?”

“It’s a fucking island! Why wouldn’t you go swim?”

“Well, for one, the Isle doesn’t really have summer.” Carlos moved to buttoning up his shirt, while Jay was aggressively combing his hair.

“Last I checked that’s not how seasons work. Even  _ Agrabah  _ gets winter.”

“Brendan, it’s because Agrabah get all the extremes on a weather aspect.”

“That is not the point Aziz! You get colder, but not as cold as everyone else!”

“I would say seventy degrees is very cold, thank you very much!”

“Guys.” Ben said, exasperation flooding his voice. “If you ever want Carlos to give you an answer you’re gonna have to stop fighting.”

All of them “discreetly” glanced at the bags under Bens eyes, and muttered apologies.

“The Isle doesn’t really get, sunlight. It more or less rains constantly.”

“That sounds…..miserable.”

“That’s kinda the point.” Everyone was quiet.

“Also, most of the Isle can’t swim. I don’t know why your would do it for  _ fun _ .” Jay crossed his arms and stared at the rest of the team. 

“You can’t swim? Your on an  _ island _ .”

“Barrier.” Ben said. “It’s surrounded by a barrier so there’s not much of a point, or at least that’s what I got from Mal.”

“Yeah that’s part of it, plus there’s…...I don’t really know how to phrase it, Jay?” Carlos turned to the other teen. 

“Man-eating crocodiles that would gladly kill and then eat us?” Jay said bluntly.

“.....that.”

“How the fuck did you guys even get  _ crocodiles _ ?! Nothing can go in or out!”

“Well, turns out Tik-Tok, the man-eating crocodile, is in fact, a girl. And she had some.. _ fun _ , with Madam Medusa’s crocs.”

“Sex, the crocs had sex with each other.”

“Thanks for clearing that up Jay.” Carlos said dryly. “I mean  _ some  _ kids know how to swim, so it’s not like we all avoid water. Just most of us.”

“How would you even  _ learn  _ to swim?! You could get eaten!”

“You get pushed in.” All of the guys looked at Carlos like he was joking.

“You’re not serious.”

Carlos shrugged. “Some people escape with their limbs.”

“Like me!” Interjected Jay. “Gotta say, seeing Hook’s face after I climbed out with his all my limbs  _ and  _ one of his necklaces is in the top twenty proudest moments in my life.” 

The Auradon boys looked at each other. “You look too happy for almost dying.”

“He was fine, it wasn’t that impressive. Harry would’ve fished him out after a little while.”

Jay just rolled his eyes good naturedly. “You’re just bitter I’m better at out running the pirates than you are.”

“What!? No!”

Jay coughed. “Denial.” 

“So…” Ben awkwardly shoved in their conversation. “Who do you think are gonna be those other two players Coach is looking for…..?”

-

The last incident wasn’t isolated, no matter how much the Tourney much the team wished it was. 

It was, generally, quite a shock when the fact that your classmates (and date they say,  _ friends _ ?) crappy childhood slaps you in the face over and over again

This time, it was in the middle of a game.

It was one of the first games of the season, the teams roster still flexible, and they were up against Olympus.

Olympus is a problem because they literal  _ Gods _ . And as most Gods, they are pretty industructable. 

Auradon has never been happier that Jay was on their side and pretty socialable and nice(ish), because that night he played like the villains he grew up with. Block, tackle, speed. Jay was a machine on the field.

It was amazing to anyone watching in the stands or on TV, because high school Tourney is Auradon’s past time. 

Aries son, Artie, stuck to him like a leech, and Jay had to fight for every opening. But that was okay, Artie might have the strength of a God and the aggression of his father, but none of his practices Tourney maneuvers were anything compared to Jay’s childhood reflexes and street smarts from the Isle of The Lost. Jay was five moves ahead of Artie at all times, and it was evident.

“Jay!” Yelled Ben, battling off an aggressive son of Hephaestus. “You gotta run it through the Kill Zone!”

And next thing Jay knew, the ball was flying towards him. Fast.

Artie tried to bodycheck Jay out of the way, but Jay jumped and stretched himself to full height, catching the ball and taking the brunt of Artie to his torso. That’s gonna leave bruise, no doubt.

“And Jay from the Auradon Knights has got the ball, with an amazing catch!”

Jays chest didn’t feel so good. His ribs were dying, and as soon as he took off sprinting towards the Kill Zone he was dying too. 

Breathing  _ hurt _ , goddamnit.

But Jay kept running, closer and closer to the Kill Zone. He barreled through the Olympians like they were bowling pins, just wanting to finish this play. 

The bright harshness of the field lights illuminated the Kill Zone.

Jay was twenty feet away. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two-

One.

The Dragon fire blew past his face. Jay flipped, he spun and dodged. The projectiles centimeters from his face.

Usually, Jay could dodge all of the Dragon Fire no problem. Usually, breathing was a form of torture.

He slipped up once, and that’s all it took. 

Jay flipped over a lower group of Fire, he was upside down, when a barrage of Dragon Fire centered on his left leg. He didn’t see it coming until-

CRUNCH.

Jay’s vision turned white, he hit the ground hard.

_ Fuck  _ that hurt.

Like, it wasn’t the worst pain Jay had ever felt, but it was up there. Like, solid top ten material, possibly top five. All Jay knew is that it fucking hurt, and he had the ball.

So he did the only logical thing that one does when breathing is hard and their legs felt like they broke into a million pieces.

He got up and continued running.  _ Duh _ .

It didn’t matter that he wanted to scream every second, it didn’t matter that his vision was turning a glowing white.

“Jay from Auradon is sprinting towards the goal! Is he gonna make it?” There was a pause and a sharp inhale. “What’s up with his- _ oh _ . Oh….oh my  _ God _ .”

If adrenaline wasn’t the only thing keeping Jay functioning and moving towards the Olympians goal, he would’ve wondered why the announcer sounded so shocked, or why he wasn’t body checked for having the ball. Why everyone was frozen in their spots.

Well, adrenaline  _ was  _ the only thing keeping Jay functioning, so internal musings about the strange behavior of his teammates and peers was on the forefront of his mind, but when he chucked the ball into the goal he can admit he was a little surprised that the other teams goalie didn’t even try to save. He just….sat there, staring.

The Ref’s didn’t reset the ball, something fishy was going on.

“Hey guys, why are you acting so weird?” Jay asked, honestly confused. One of the Olympian’s shakily pointed behind Jay.

He turned around. A long path of red stretched across the field.

“Huh.” Jay said. “I wonder who’s bleeding.”

Artie stared at him worriedly and weirdly, and Jay momentarily forgot he was wearing a helmet and wondered if there was something on his face. And if there  _ was _ , Jay wished someone would just say so, the white, blinding pain from his leg and difficulty breathing was uncomfortable enough  _ without  _ possible embarrassment on top of it.

Artie took a step closer to him. “Jay, how do you not know- _ your leg. _ ” Artie looked horrified, pointing at his leg, which Jay was moderately offended at because  _ yeah _ he was sweating and in pain but  _ fuck  _ was he still  _ attractive. _

But Jay looked down, and something clicked into place.

Sticking out of his calf, was a white-ish looking stick. 

“You know, I don’t think bones are supposed to do that.”

Artie made a noise of distress. “You  _ think _ ? You bone is legit  _ sticking out of your calf, oh my gods! _ ”

“Yeah.” Jay said. “I can see that, and not gonna lie, no matter how many times I see my bones, every time it’s still vaguely traumatizing.”

The rest of the Knights finally reached where Jay was just kind of standing there. 

“Your leg! Oh my God, how are you not screaming or like,  _ passed out  _ right now.”

“My dude, I don’t have a fucking clue.” Jay started to sway, which hurt because his ribs were most likely bruised and his leg was broken. “You know, standings overrated anyways.”

And Jay collapsed. With a collective gasp from the audience, the sudden movement shaking them out of their stupors.

“Coming though, coming through! Everybody move!”

“C-coach?”

“Hey kid, your gonna be alright. It’s gonna be fine.”

“Y’know, this  _ is not  _ the first time this has happened to me.”

The older man was steadily unloading  _ something  _ out of a red box. “Really? Did you continue running on it like a madman then, too?” The Coach was obviously teasing, but Jay wasn’t  _ exactly  _ in the right frame of mind right then.

“Ooh, yeah. I had to...had to stock some shelves. Or else-or else Dad wouldn’t be very happy.” Okay so, Jay  _ may  _ have been slightly delirious once the adrenaline had worn off, but who could blame him? His  _ bone  _ was  _ outside of him _ .

“O-oh.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jay  _ thought  _ he saw Coach’s hand falter, but then again, he  _ was  _ bleeding and delirious.

“Yeah, you-you wouldn’t want to be at my house at dinner time.”

Coach seemed to be finished with what he was doing, pulling out a small, white, balloon-ish  _ thing _ . “BAYMAX, scan Jay for injuries.”

“Scanning,” the small white thing said, its robotic voice echoing in the silent field. “Scan complete, I have detected three bruised ribs and an open fracture to the left tibia. Recommended course of action: immediate treatment from a professional. Shall I call an ambulance?”

The Coach nodded. “Yeah, BAYMAX. Call ‘em.”

“Wa-wait. Coach, wh’ts an ambulance?”

The crowd around Jay bristled, and looked at him in shock. Jay thought that was kind of unfair, because they were in  _ Auradon _ , so they shouldn’t judge him when Jay was down and couldn’t defend himself. 

“How do you  _ not  _ know what an ambulance is?”

“That has got to be one of the stupidest questions I’ve ever heard.” 

“BAYMAX, are you  _ sure  _ Jay doesn’t have any brain damage?”

Jay was starting to get uncomfortable. He was in pain and they were judging him and no one  _ was telling him the answer _ . He wished Mal and the others were here, they would know and  _ tell  _ him when he asked. 

Coach just looked at him worriedly. “Jay, an ambulance is like a car that carries the paramedics-they’re like doctors-to drive you to a hospital.”

“Oh, okay.” Jay took a shuddering breath, his ribs were  _ really  _ starting to bother him. “Wh’ts a doctor?”

“ _ What’s a  _ doctor?! How do you not know what a  _ doctor  _ is?”

“They’re aren’t any doctors on the Isle, Chad. Next time I would think before you speak.” Oh  _ thank God _ .

Evie was here, flanked by Mal, with Carlos running up from the other side of the field. 

“Oh my God, Jay! Keep your bones  _ inside  _ your body! I’m tired of seeing them!”

“S’rry Mal, I’ll try harder next time.” 

“HEY! Hey guys!” Carlos was running up behind them, slightly out of breath. “Guys, I would hurry it up, they haven’t turned the camera’s off, they’re still broadcasting.”

“Well, shit.” Mal said. “Okay guys, we’re gonna pick Jay up and bring him to the bench.” She turned to him. “Jay, who’s gonna be able to carry you.” 

Jay’s hazy eyes scanned the group. The other two forwards, Chad and Ben, should be able to carry him. He said so.

“Chad, Ben! Get your asses over here and bring Jay to the bench!” Ben nodded and walked over, surprisingly calm for the current situation. Chad scrambled over to Jay, and the Coach just stepped back and let Mal take over. 

They picked him up, with the stands muttering rising in volume. 

“A-and it looks like Jay is being carried off the field by fellow Knights players, Chad and King Ben!” Mal, Evie, and Carlos walked beside them, and  _ fuck  _ the adrenaline has fully worn off now and  _ shit  _ being alive hurts. 

They tried not to jostle him as sirens flooded the air. 

“We-we will be taking a thirty minute break from the game!” The Announcer's voice was shaky, which Jay thought was weird because  _ he  _ had a hole in his shin and a bone sticking out of his body, but,  _ whatever _ . There are better topics to think about when you’re about to pass out.

Speaking of passing out…….

-

No matter how aware Evie was that she was safe, the loud sirens still put her on edge. Jay had just passed out, because his bone was sticking out of his leg. 

It made sense. 

In Evie’s opinion, Jay and Mal handled this remarkably well, better than everyone else. Even though Evie was  _ pretty  _ sure this wasn’t their first rodeo, she thought that they should be a little more freaked out about it. 

When the Dragon’s Fire hit Jay’s leg, and when they saw the gushing blood running down the side of his calf, the stadium was silent. Jay just kept running, which he  _ really  _ shouldn’t have been able to do, and all the other players stood in shock. And everyone in the stands, and her and Mal. He scored the goal, and after a conversation she couldn’t hear, he collapsed.

That’s when she snapped out of it and Mal dragged her through the crowd. 

Security wasn’t very nice and wouldn’t let them through, but, well,  _ Mal  _ was with her. And Mal was on a mission. 

The guards would never bother them again.

Evie walked across the field, successfully lectured and patronized Chad (a personal hobby of hers), and Jay was carried across the field to the sound of sirens. 

Were all Tourney pre-seasons like this or was it just the Isle luck? 

Evie didn’t get to think about that for too long because a red flashing car pulled up, while people dressed in neon jackets quickly jumped out of the car and started hooking Jay up to bags, poking and prodding him. 

Coach Jenkins put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s in good hands kid, let ‘em do their jobs.”

“Right.”

Mal stormed up beside her. “I’m going with him.”

“Okay.”

“Can you handle damage control?”

Evie let out a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah I can.”

“Good.” And Mal hopped in the back of the ambulance and drove off. 

Evie brushed off her skirt, and stared at the field. There was a red trail in the path that Jay was running, but it seemed to already be taken care of. 

Now for the hard part. 

All of the players looked at her expectantly. Carlos just walked past her, and clapped her shoulder. “Good luck princess.” And walked away.

Coward. 

“I know you might have questions, and I’ll-”

“No doctors?”

“He ran with a  _ bone  _ sticking out of his leg.”

“That comment he made to Coach, ‘you wouldn’t want to be at my house at dinnertime’?”

“He was bleeding and he just  _ kept running _ .”

“What’s going on.”

“Ahem.” Evie tried, but no one stopped firing off questions. Her mother would kill her for yelling at a bunch of prince’s, but her mother was on the Isle. “HEY!”

That shut them all up. “Thank you. I would  _ appreciate  _ if you asked your questions one at a time.”

One of Jay’s teammates, Miguel was it? Asked first. “You guys were too calm about this. Care to explain why?”

Evie sighed. “Jay was amongst the poorest in the Isle, despite Jafar running the go-to junk shop. His dad ran a successful business that launched him into one of the powerhouses of the Isle, but it left them with very little money.” She straightened her skirt. “Money isn’t the only form of currency on the Isle. It’s large on trading with each other and even larger on stealing. Money was generally only used for housing, and only those whose houses were brought over with them. Jafar was only able to get a house in the worst part of town. Near the pirates.” 

“What does being poor have anything to broken bones.”

“From what I’ve heard is that the docks are not only the poorest, but the most violent part of the Isle. The pirates always fighting over territory, while their kids fought to survive. If the rest of the Isle was hell, the docks were an active war zone.”

“Yeah,” Carlos butted in. “Jay brought me over once to to help fix his fish tank, and there was just a pile of corpses in the middle of the street. And everyone kept walking like it was normal! Even on the other parts of the Isle that would be a raise for alarm.”

One of the Olympian’s spoke next. “Territory?”

Carlos answered this one. “The Isle is run by gangs, while the larger villains handled the big stuff.” Carlos took a step towards the middle of the group, in his element. “Think of it like this, Maleficent is like Ben, the ‘Queen’ of the Isle. But the gangs run the smaller states and such, like many of the princes and princesses.”

“Yeah, Carlos is right. Right now, I think that Uma finally took the docks from Captain Hook’s crew.”

There was a loud noise from the speakers, and then: “Thirty minute break is up! Let's play soe Tourney!” And the two teams went to play.

-

Jay hated casts. Whoever invented the torture device deserved a fate far worse than the Isle of the Lost. 

It had been a week since the game, and if he was on the Isle he would already be limping around, pick-pocketing people. 

Here, he has to take an elevator. A fucking  _ elevator.  _ This is bullshit. 

Coach was there with him, because Jay needed someone with a key to unlock it and he was going to go watch his teammates play Tourney (because for  _ some  _ reason they won’t let him play. Idiots.)

They rode in silence when a loud shuttering sound brought the elevator to a stop.

Now this wouldn’t be a problem if not for one itty bitty detail. Jay was extremely claustrophobic. Like full on walls-closing-in, I'm-about-to-be-crushed, caustraphobia. Jay blames the fact that his Dad used to lock him in a closet if he really messed up. 

Didn’t steal enough. Closet. Not enough lamps. Closet. Disturbed something in the shop. Closet. Iago would squawk haughtily as Jay was shoved in and the door was slammed shut. 

Jay was stuck in the elevator. Jay was  _ stuck  _ in the  _ elevator. _

The walls were already creeping towards him, and Jay was already shaking. He’s gonna die.

“Son, are you okay? Son? Jay?”

“Y-yeah Coach, perfect.” 

Coach just looked at him. “Y’know, I know it’s a little different where you’re from, but here it’s okay to be vulnerable. Let your guard down Jay.”

Coach had never lied to him before, so Jay though he might as well  _ try.  _ Jay slid down to the ground. “I’m-I’m a little scared here, Coach.”

“Of what?”

Jay looked around. “The-the walls.”

“Why?”

“Closin’ in on me Coach.”

“They aren’t moving Jay. Your mind is playing tricks on you.” They aren’t? But they’re still getting closer, and closer, and closer and they are  _ too close and Jay can’t breath and _ -

“Take a deep breath Jay.” Coach inhaled deeply, and calmly blew it out of his mouth. 

Jay took a breath. 

They sat like that, breathing, for who knows how long, until the elevator finally started rumbling downwards again. 

Jay bolted out as fast as his crutches could take him. Coach didn’t stop him. 

After all, Coach had some new opinions about the Isle after the past few weeks, and wasn’t sure he wouldn’t blurt them out if Jay stayed.

Coach was going to use all his power to get the kids off the Isle. He would swear on his life. 

He’ll help get them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I decided to do instead of updating my other fics?! Join a new fandom and write almost pure whump, as one does.
> 
> I'm sorry for the medical stuff, I am not a nurse. Nor doctor. Nor an avid watcher of The Good Doctor so I have no clue what would happened in the type of situation shown here. 
> 
> my headcanon is that BAYMAX was reproduced smaller and it's now the BAYMAX Technology and that's what's being used here. It's been a while since I've seen Big Hero 6 so please, don't @ me i am an unemotionally unstable teenager please.
> 
> I might write another one about Ben (I have too many series' oh my god) so possibly look out for that???? I guess????
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and comments make me happy,
> 
> -A el La Spice


End file.
